


Good Boy

by starof-insomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, FFXV Kink Week 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Gladio has a new toy he wants to try on Prompto





	Good Boy

Prompto gets out of the car at the hotel and stares up at it, smiling softly. “Woohoo! Bathtime!” he shouts, dashing over to the registration desk. “What do you guys think? One room, or two?” He turns to see Ignis counting out the gil to see what they can afford, then turns back to the clerk. “One room with two beds, please.” Prompto is smiling widely. It’s first time in at least a week that they’re getting to stay at a hotel, and he can’t wait for the functional shower. 

“Actually, make that two,” Gladio cuts in, throwing an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. He looks up at him in confusion, then shrugs and nods his confirmation. Ignis comes over shortly afterwards and puts down the money for both of the rooms. Gladio leans down and kisses Prompto behind the ear, causing him to blush darkly, then takes one of the keys. 

“Come on, blondie, you’re rooming with me tonight.” Gladio grabs their bags from the trunk and leads Prompto up to their room. He smiles, blushing softly as he does. His eyes rove over Gladio’s back, appreciating the way his muscles flex beneath the bags. As soon as they’re in the room, Prompto turns him around to kiss him softly. 

“Did you find something new you wanted to try?” Prompto asks, running his fingers over Gladio’s tanktop, until his fingers finally hook beneath the edge and pull it over his head. Gladio smirks down at him and kisses him again, picking him up and dropping him onto the bed. 

“Eager to start, aren’t ya? Yeah, I finally found a plug and ears set that match your hair finally. Was thinking I could make you all pretty, get some pictures of you in it, then I could fuck you. You’ve done double penetration before, right?” Gladio unties Prompto’s shoes and pulls them from his feet. 

Prompto nods. “Yeah, actually, I’ve been wanting to try triple.” He has to try to hide his smirk when Gladio looks up at him in shock. He sets a leg on Gladio’s shoulder and leans down to kiss him. “So which of our friends is gonna help us out today, hmm?” he asks when the kiss breaks, gasping in surprise when Gladio gets on top of him, practically folding him in half.

“I want you first,” Gladio growls, pulling Prompto’s clothes off roughly. Prompto shivers, grabbing at the blankets beneath him with one hand. His face is lit up in blush, and his cock stands proudly between his legs, leaking precum. 

“I’m all yours, Gladio. Dress me up and take pictures before I lose my fucking mind,” he says, shifting on the bed. Gladio smirks and nods, grabbing his bag. He pulls out the fluffy new tail, the lube, and a condom. He quickly slides the condom onto the end of the plug then pours some lube on his fingers. 

“Prep, or no?” Gladio asks, knowing that Prompto has taken things the size of the tail without stretching first. Prompto looks down at it, then hums in thought. 

“Well, if we’re going up to triple today, I’d prefer prep.” Prompto spreads his legs, relaxing back on the bed. Gladio’s fingers brush his hole, rubbing the lube against the tight muscle, then two slip inside at once. Prompto lets out a soft gasp and presses down against the intrusion. Gladio’s mouth on his inner thigh nearly makes Prompto melt. He reaches down and grabs a handful of Gladio’s hair before tugging. 

The man groans in response and bites down on his thigh as he pushes in a third finger, drawing a loud moan from Prompto. He spreads his legs a little wider and pulls Gladio’s head up, bending awkwardly so that their lips can smash together. Gladio smirks into his mouth, sucking on Prompto’s lower lip to get access to his mouth. 

He slips a fourth finger in as he takes over Prompto’s mouth, grabbing onto him to hold him up. He slides his hand out and wipes his fingers on the comforter, then grabs the plug. “Hands and knees, beautiful,” he commands, patting his thigh. Prompto scrambles into the position, reaching back to hold himself open. A few tense seconds go by before the blunt end of the plug is pressed against his stretched hole. It slides in easily, and he lets go of his ass when it sits inside him. 

The fur tickles the back of his thighs, and he shifts, trying to get used to the feeling. “Are there ears to go along with it?” Prompto asks, eyebrow going up. Gladio nods, spanking him hard in response. Prompto gasps, burying his face in the bed to try to hide the sounds. He his legs are trembling now as he clenches around the plug to feel it. Gladio pulls him until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He gasps as it shifts inside him, and looks up at Gladio. 

A set of ears is put on his head, then a pair of panties is tossed his way. “Put this on, then get on your front, ass in the air, arms behind your back,” Gladio commands, then watches as Prompto does what he’s told. He pulls his tail through the hole in the back of the pajamas then gets on his front. A silky red ribbon wraps around his wrists, then is finished off in a bow. 

“You look so pretty, Prom. A little present all wrapped up for me,” Gladio purrs, before pulling out his phone and taking several pictures, focusing especially on the view from the top. His favourite, he decides, is the shot of Prompto staring up at him over his shoulder. Gladio finally pushes his pants off, then texts Noctis the best picture with the caption: won’t you join us and a winking face. 

Prompto looks over his shoulder at him and giggles. “Enjoying the view, baby? Come on, my ass is lonely. Give it a pounding, Gladdy!” He wiggles his ass, making the tail sway against his thighs and tickles them again. He gasps when his as is swatted hard, then the panties are slowly pulled down his thighs. They rest on his knees, but he can’t even focus on the itchiness of the lace. 

Gladio gets up on the bed behind him and pours lubricant on his hand. He slides a finger into him beneath the tail, using his other hand to flip it up onto Prompto’s back. The last thing he wants is to mat the fur already. He has Prompto stretched enough to start pressing into him when he hears a quiet knock on the door. 

Prompto looks up in confusion. “Did you call someone already?” He asks, shifting his legs. “Baby, when you come back, you’re gonna fuck me, right?” He pouts, hard cock straining between his legs. 

“Shut up, blondie. Fuck you get annoying when you’re desperate!” He spanks Prompto hard before opening the door. Noctis stands on the other side with a bright blush spread across his cheeks. He rubs his arm and looks over Gladio’s body, then leans until he can see Prompto on the bed. When their eyes meet, his face gets redder. 

“Holy shit… uh… I was coming here to join you… Like you asked…” Noctis rubs his arm, embarassed now. Gladio smirks and pulls him inside, smacking his shoulder. 

“Welcome to the show. Prompto over there is being a bigger slut that usual and wanted to try triple. You and Prompto seem to have a thing for each other, which is why I called you and not Ignis. Get over there and stretch him so you’ll fit. When he gets used to you being in there, I’ll join in.” 

Noctis nods dumbly, then goes over to Prompto. He undresses himself quickly, already hard just from looking at the images of his long time crush on his phone. He picks up the lube and gently pushes two fingers into him, finding him already loosened from Gladio’s fingering. He makes sure that Prompto is ready before slicking himself up and slowly pressing himself in beside the plug. 

Prompto groans softly at the feeling and looks back at Noctis, face going dark red. He clenches around both, smirking when Noctis lets out a quiet moan, and then pulls his hips forward. “I want to be on my back… I want to see your face…” 

From the corner of his eye, he catches sight of Gladio getting dressed. “Hey! Where are you going?” 

“We can try triple some other time. I think you and Princess over there need to work out some things and I don’t want to be apart of that. I have Iggy. Play nice, boys.” Gladio waves as he closes the door behind him. Prompto swallows thickly, and as soon as Noctis has withdrawn completely, he rolls onto his back and looks up at him. 

“H-hi… Noct…” Prompto smiles at him. “Are you gonna fuck me, or what?” 

That seems to kickstart Noctis. He nods and pours more lube onto his dick before pushing into Prompto again. The overly wet feeling makes Prompto cringe for just a moment before he relaxes. The feeling of two things inside of him makes him feel full and amazing, and his mouth goes dry at the thought of three next time. Noctis starts a slow pace into him, leaning down to kiss him as he does. 

Prompto groans quietly, kissing back for a second before pulling away. His knees are pressed to his chest from the position. “Noct, would ya mind pulling the panties off the rest of the way if you’re gonna kiss me like that? At least that way I can put my legs around your waist.” 

“Uh, yeah.” Noctis pauses, pulling them off, then reaches around him and unties him. Prompto puts his arms around Noctis’ neck. 

“Now fuck me. I want to wake up sore, Noct.” Prompto pulls him down into a kiss that is all tongue, pulling away to moan loudly when Noctis finally starts to fuck him like he asked. His nails rake up Noctis’ back, leaving red lines in their wake. Noctis groans quietly at the feeling and gives a particularly hard thrust. Prompto doesn’t last very long, pent up from the foreplay with Gladio, and comes on their chests with a scream of Noctis’ name. His nails dig into his shoulders hard before he flops back on the bed, exhausted. 

Noctis pounds into him still, revelling in the way Prompto looks all worn out like that. His hips stutter before he comes too, then pulls out and flops down next to him. He smiles slightly at Prompto and hugs him close. “I love you, Prom.” 

“Love you too, Noct. But next time, I’m getting fucked by two people. I’m not letting you two break that promise.” 

“Okay, babe.” Noctis chuckles as he kisses Prompto softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Double Penetration


End file.
